


Realization - Kaori & Sakaki

by jansky



Category: Azumanga Daioh
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jansky/pseuds/jansky





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**

This is the first work of fanfiction I have written. I hope it's not utter crap. Reviews and advice appreciated.

**Let the story begin!**

Kaori could spot her from a mile away. She was likely the tallest person in the school, but, regardless, Kaori had a special eye for her. Sakaki. Kaori thought she was the most beautiful person in existence. She could never understand why the girl thought herself ugly. Everything, including her large height and chest, was perfect in Kaori's mind. She was coming closer, walking down the hallway.

"Good morning, Kaorin," said Sakaki pleasantly.

Kaori's heart began to beat faster.

"She acknolwedged me," she thought. "She's so cool!"

"G-good morning, Sakaki-san!" she said, blushing slightly.

Sakaki smiled as she passed her in the hallway.

"I could just die right now," thought Kaori.

* * *

Sakaki walked down the familiar hallway of her school. She felt the eyes of her classmates on her. She couldn't understand why people thought her to be so cool. She was unnaturally tall, ugly, certainly not cute, and not outgoing in the slightest way.

She spotted Kaori further down the hallway.

"I should say hello to her," she thought.

"Good morning, Kaorin."

"G-good morning, Sakaki-san!"

As she walked past her, Sakaki noticed a slight blush had formed on Kaori's face as she said good morning.

"She's kind of cute," thought Sakaki as she let her mind wander as she continued walking. It was a novel thought for Sakaki, to think a person cute. Sure, Chiyo was cute, but she was an exception. Still, the thought more surprised than troubled her.

* * *

Kaori walked excitedly up to Chihiro.

"Guess what! I was walking down the hallway this morning, and Sakaki came up to me and said good morning before I even said anything," she said, animated.

"You talk about her like she's some kind of god," replied Chihiro.

"Hey! That's not nice! Sakaki's a really good person," Kaori said angrily.

Chihiro let out a small giggle. "You really seem to like her."

"Well, I guess, yeah," Kaori admitted while blushing.

* * *

Sakaki sat at her desk, waiting for class to start, staring aimlessly out the window.

"Hey Sakaki-san!" said Chiyo cheerfully, removing Sakaki from her trance.

Sakaki smiled. She wished she could be like Chiyo, so that people could have a real reason to like her. The girl was unbelievably cute, the definition of kawaii.

"Good morning," she replied softly.

"Whatcha up to?"

"Oh, just thinking."

Chiyo nodded and walked off, allowing Sakaki to return to her thoughts, to Kaori. The image of her blushing as she said good morning was still fresh in her mind.

"If people blush when they see something cute, does that mean that Kaorin thinks I'm..." she began to think, before shutting the thought out of her head. She was not cute. Nothing could change that. Still, she thought more, remembering all the times she was with Kaori.

"She's always acted kind of strange around me, maybe she does like me. Is that possible? And if it's true, do I like her? I mean, she is a girl..." Sakaki continued to think until the bell rang, and the school day began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note**

You actually stuck around to read the second chapter. :) I'm trying hard not to make the characters OOC.

**Let the story continue!**

Sakaki had P.E. that day. As she and her classmates were changing, Sakaki felt her eyes drift to Kaori.

"Not only is she cute, she's also good looking," Sakaki thought. "What if we were together? No, it's too early for that." Sakaki argued with herself. She had never really thought such thoughts before, of love, or lust, or maybe both.

"I can never tell Kaorin this," she finally concluded, "She'll never think of me the same."

* * *

To both Sakaki and Kaori's delight, they were both placed on the same team for volleyball.

"Let's play well together," Sakaki told Kaori in her calm voice, obscuring the turmoil of her inner thoughts.

Kaori smiled, her face a slight shade of red. " _Hai!_ "

"On the other hand, maybe she does like me," continued Sakaki in her mind, who blushed a little at the thought.

"Sakaki-san's so awesome, I wish I could tell her how I feel," thought Kaori. "But as long as I'm with her, I'm happy."

* * *

"We kicked your butts," said Tomo excitedly as the girls changed back into their school uniforms.

"You had no part in that," Koyomi pointed out, exasperated with her friend's antics.

"What do you mean? I provided moral support!"

"Constantly yelling after me to hit the ball even when it is nowhere near me is _not_ moral support."

The girls giggled. It was a normal day.

Sakaki took a drink of water from her bottle. She was parched.

"Oh no!" cried Kaori. "I didn't bring any water with me. I'm so thirsty."

"Do you want the rest of my water?" asked Sakaki.

"A-are you sure S-Sakaki-san?" replied Kaori. She could hardly believe her luck.

"Of course. I don't need any more," she said, handing her bottle of water to Kaori.

"Sakaki-san drank out of this," thought Kaori. "I could just die now!"

Sakaki smiled as she saw Kaori smile as she drank the water.

"She's so cute," said Sakaki to herself. "I wonder why I never noticed this about her."

"Thanks so much Sakaki-san!" said Kaori.

"Don't worry, it was nothing."

Both girls were blushing as they left the locker room and headed back to class.

* * *

As she walked home at the end of the day, Sakaki began to analyze her thoughts. Did she really like Kaori? It had only been a day, and she was a girl!

"But despite all this," she thought, "maybe there is something there. If only I were more cute."

She smiled as she arrived at her house. Despite all her uncertain thoughts, today had been a good day.

* * *

Kaori was practically on overload. She happily recounted the story of Sakaki and the water bottle to Chihiro, even though she was in her P.E. class.

"I know, Kaorin, I was there," said Chihiro, giggling.

"I just wish I could tell her how I feel," Kaori said in a more serious tone.

"Maybe that's just what you ought to do."

"But, Sakaki-san's so cool, I'm afraid I'd mess up," Kaori said, frowning.

"If she's the person you say she is, I'm sure you'll understand," Chihiro said. "Besides, you should at least try."

"Maybe you're right. If I were only better with my words."

"You only get a certain number of wishes, you know," said Chihiro playfully.

Kaori giggled. "I guess I'll try my best."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**

I am planning on making this my final chapter. I hope you enjoy it :)

**Let the story continue!**

Kaori struggled to find a way to tell her love her feelings. At first she decided to write Sakaki a note to try to avoid the embarrassment of messing up by telling her in person. However, when the clock had reached midnight and Kaori's trash can was overflowing with crumpled up love notes, Kaori realized it wasn't going to work. She began to cry.

"I'll never be able to tell her. We'll never be together," she said to herself as she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Sakaki lay in bed, thinking about Kaori.

"I know it's probably just infatuation," she thought. "But, it's kind of nice. Maybe if we got together, it could become something more."

She smiled. Kaori really was cute, at least in her eyes.

"Maybe she'll accept me for who I am, even if I'm not that cute or good looking," she mused to herself.

And with that she decided that she had to tell Kaori her feelings, somehow.

* * *

The next morning at school, Kaori had her head down on her desk.

"It's all over," she thought.

"Kaorin, are you okay?" asked Sakaki, as she bent down beside Kaori's desk.

Kaori looked up, her eyes red from tears.

"S-Sakaki-san?"

"What's wrong Kaorin? Did someone do something to you?" asked Sakaki in a forceful voice she rarely used.

"You'd never understand," Kaori began, starting to cry. "You're so cool Sakaki-san, and I'm so stupid. I wish I could be like you."

Sakaki's mouth hung wide open. She never knew how much Kaori idolized her. She began to blush.

"No Kaorin. I wish I could be like you, cute and good-"

"What!?" Kaori gasped. Sakaki thought she was cute!

Said girl immediately realized her mistake, causing her cheeks to turn a bright red.

"I.. er..."

"You think I'm cute Sakaki-san?" Kaori's face had shifted from pure sadness to pure joy at this revalation.

"Yes, Kaorin, I do." Seeing how much Kaori had improved as a result of knowing how much she liked her, Sakaki decided to be completely honest. "I also think you're very good looking, and I've been thinking about asking you to-"

"You want to be my girlfriend?" Kaori asked excitedly. She could have never imagined such a turn of events.

If it were possible, Sakaki began to blush even harder, realizing the implications of what Kaori just said. But, she realized that it was basically true.

"I suppose so," she said calmly. "Do you think we could try?"

"Of course!" Kaori said. "Sakaki-san I love you so much, ever since I first met you!"

Sakaki smiled. "Don't be so formal, Kaorin. Why don't you call me Sakaki-chan?"

"O-okay, S-Sakaki-chan." Kaori blushed madly.

"That's better." Sakaki stood back up.

"Sakaki-chan, could-could you do something?" Kaori asked.

"What would that be?"

"Could you let me kiss you?"

Both girls blushed profusely.

Sakaki bent down again. "Go ahead."

And as their lips met, they couldn't help but wonder what lay in store for them.

**The End (for now)**

I hope you enjoyed (or at least somewhat liked) this fanfiction. Again, your reviews and advice are appreciated, as I have much to learn.


End file.
